Skazená povesťZkažená pověst
by DesdemonaBB
Summary: Príbeh začína 3 mesiace po konci 7. série. Bones je nezvestná už tri mesiace, Pelant ešte stále na slobode, z Bootha sa vďaka pracovnej zamietenosti stáva národný hrdina a ...kdesi v Southamptone sa množia vraždy pestúnok bohatých rodín. Booth ešte netuší, že pri vyšetrovaní rodiny mladého miliardára nájde viac, ako by spočiatku čo i len tušil


**Skazená povesť/Zkažená pověst**

**Prológ**

Povesť.

Slovo, ktoré sa hodí kdesi do 19. storočia. Čias, keď sa ženy pri pohľade na mužov skrývali za rozoviaté vejáre a siahali po fľaštičke s vonnou soľou. Dôb, keď pre jedno krivé slovo muži vyťahovali meče a nastavovali budíky k ranným súbojom.

No dnes? Komu len dnes záleží na povesti?

Tomu, komu sa ju aspoň raz pokúsia surovo ukradnúť.

Tri mesiace.

Jedno ročné obdobie.

Štvrťroka.

Alebo?

92 dní.

2208 hodín.

132480 minút.

Alebo?

O desať centimetrov dlhšia a o 15 nových detských zvukov vyzbrojenejšia dcérka.

O jednu novú vrásku a ďalšie tri odtiene láskyplných úsmevov skrášlená milovaná žena.

O jedného bláznivého, nekonečne inteligentného, neuväzneného vraha bohatší svet.

Jedno nové priateľstvo. Jedna nová nenávisť. Jedno staré tajomstvo. Jeden starý strach. Jedna večná láska. Jedna pretrvávajúca pretvárka.

Jeden opätovný začiatok...

"Gratulujem," zaznelo jemné ženské ocenenie v miestnosti, v ktorej dovtedy absolútne ticho narúšalo len jemné bzučanie notebooku.

Na stôl sťažka dopadol hrnček s horúcou kávou, nebezpečne sa naklonil na hranu a nechýbalo veľa k tomu, aby vytekajúci prúd kofeínu navždy neukončil životnú púť verného počítačového spoločníka.

Nakoniec sa však nebezpečne vyzerajúcemu majiteľovi labilného hrnčeka ako-tak podarilo odvrátiť blížiacu sa IT katastrofu. Pravda, jeho nohavice už také šťastie nemali.

"Došľaka, Angela, nevieš klopať?" zhúkol Booth s nahnevane prižmúrenými očami.

Zajtra budú v robote kolovať tie najnechutnejšie vysvetlenia škvrny na prednej strane jeho nohavíc, ktorými si skrátia nudnú nočnú službu sbskári skrytí za bezpečnostnými kamerami.

"Prisámbohu, keď za mnou zajtra dobehne Hacker a so súcitným poklepkaním po pleci ma dotiahne za Sweetsom, vysvetľujúc mu ani ako v kancelárii neviem ovládnuť neutíchajúcu túžbu po mojej žene na úteku, tak...Tak Ťa dotiahnem na večeru s našimi najkonzervatívnejšími, poľovačky milujúcimi funkcionármi," zakončil agent sladkým úsmevom najhoršiu vyhrážku, ktorú na mladú umelkyňu vyťahoval v stave totálneho vytočenia.

" Do piatich minút so mnou si spomenú na svoju minulosť detí kvetov a výťažok z predaja loveckých trofejí venujú mojej nadácii Buď človekom zasa, zachráň jedno prasa," zosunula sa maliarka na najbližšiu stoličku a začala sa prehrabávať v svojej obrovskej kabele.

"Bŕŕŕ´," zdvihol Booth ruky v obrannom geste a mimovoľne o krok odstúpil, "naposledy som Ti prispel minulý mesiac. Viac šekov odo mňa nevytiahneš aj keď mi strčíš pred nos hoci aj celý album tých nemých tvári."

A veru sa nemýlil, Angela z kabelky naozaj vytiahla fotografiu a zamávala mu ňou pred tvárou. No nebol na nej prasačí rypáčik, aj keď sa Michaelovmu nošteku dostalo od nej a Jacka už aj takého pomenovania.

"Takto vyzerá chlapček, ktorý už tri mesiace nedočkavo vyzerá svojho obľúbeného strýčka, ale jeho niet a niet. Booth, dúfam, že Ti je jasné, čo robím s tými, ktorí trápia moje dieťa?"

Booth chytil fotografiu a prstom jemne poláskal tvár chlapčiatka, ktoré sa celé prešťastne smialo do objektívu maminho fotoaparátu, kým jeho otec s typickou sústredenosťou vedca skúmal statiku veže postavenej z drevených kociek.

Agent nakoniec s ťažkosťami zdvihol oči od obrázka absolútnej rodinnej spokojnosti a so smutným úsmevom potriasol hlavou.

"Angela, sorry, ale nemôžem. Kým ich nedostanem späť, jednoducho nemôžem."

Umelkyni padol zrak na zarámovaný výjav, na ktorom Bren očarene hľadela do modrých očí svojho zázračného dievčatka a odrazu sa jej nezdalo vhodné nútiť agenta zúčastniť sa rodinnej večere, počas ktorej by s Hodginsom predbiehali vo vymenovaní pokrokov ich zlatúšika. Poskladala sa preto do pohodlnejšej polohy na stoličke, ktorú FBI určite vybrala len preto, aby odradila návštevníkov od dlhšieho rozhovoru so zaneprázdnenými agentmi.

"OK. Ale trvám aspoň na jednom telefonáte za týždeň, " preložila si nohu cez nohu a vyčítavo sa naňho zahľadela. " Môjmu tráveniu rozhodne neprispieva, keď sa tak ako dnes, až z nočných správ dozvedám, že si bol opäť v centre tých najnebezpečnejších prípadov jednou rukou odstrkujúc delostreleckú paľbu guliek a tou druhou vlečúc všetkých nepolapiteľných zločincov priamo do pazúrov spravodlivosti."

Booth nepohol ani brvou, len belasé hánky prstov zvierajúce kraj kancelárskeho kresla prezrádzali čosi o jeho skutočnom citovom rozpoložení.

"Všetkých. Všetkých okrem toho najdôležitejšieho," sklonil hlavu a pokračoval priškrteným hlasom, " keby som mohol čo len nazrieť do nových výsledkov jeho vyšetrovania. Len jeden pohľad a možno by sa mi konečne vyjasnilo."

Booth odrazu svojím intenzívnym pohľadom spútal Angelu, ako keby z nej hĺbka jeho zúfalstva mala vytiahnuť všetky nové informácie o Pelantovi a priniesť mu späť milovanú ženu.

Pani Montenegro - Hodgins prerušila očný kontakt, vstala a podišla k jedinému oknu v miestnosti. Hľadiac do večerných svetiel Washingtonu bezmocne pokrčila plecami.

"Dobre vieš, že rovnako ako Ty sám aj ja mám absolútny zákaz zúčastňovať na ďalšom vyšetrovaní Brenninho prípadu. Hodgins s Cam držia absolútneho bobríka mlčanlivosti a to ticho je naša jediná nádej...len ich absolútne profesionálna zanietenosť pri skúmaní aj tej najmenšej informácie, ktorú im FBI posunie, ma napĺňa vierou, že už čoskoro úplne očistia Brenino meno a pošlú Pelanta tam, kam patrí. Kebyže tomu neverím, balím veci a idem za ňou do..Do," zháčila sa.

Za svojou najlepšou kamarátkou by išla aj na koniec sveta. Problém bol v tom, že momentálne nevedela, na akom konci sveta ju hľadať.

Odrazu za chrbtom pocítila bezprostrednú prítomnosť jej obľúbeného FBI agenta. Jemne sa k nemu natočila a ani v prítmí jedinej pracovnej lampy jej nemohol uniknúť skoro nepostrehnuteľný lesk v jeho očiach.

"Išiel by som za nimi aj do pekla, no došľaka, netuším, kde to peklo hľadať," zakončil ich debatu, ktorú spolu viedli už po niekoľkýkrát počas uplynulých troch mesiacoch.

No naozaj to nikto netušil?

Naozaj nikto?

Hodginsovi zazvonil neskoro v noci mobil. Bez toho, aby zobudil svoju ženu, zliezol z postele a opretý o postieľku svojho syna si vypočul naliehavý odkaz. Mobil v noci vyzváňal aj riaditeľovi Hackerovi dokonca i Cam. Všetky tri správy boli iné, no nik z nich už v onú noc nezaspal.

Angela si našla ráno lístok od manžela, že v rámci jedného vyšetrovania odchádza mimo Washingtonu a vráti sa až večer.

Cam si dala ráno silnejšiu vrstvu make-upu a nasadila na tvár masku každodennosti, aby nikto nemal najmenšiu šancu prísť na to, že je na ceste k strašnému odhaleniu.

Hacker si v noci uvedomil, že je len pešiačikom v rukách silnejších šéfov a Booth mal kvôli tomu ráno na stole nový prípad.

V Southamptone, v dedinke s najväčšou koncentráciou milionárskych sídel na meter štvorcový, sa voľajako rozmohli vraždy mladých pestúnok a keďže oteckovia z horných desaťtisíc sa obávali poškvrnenia ich povesti, vyžiadali si toho najlepšieho vyšetrovateľa z FBI. Po kom to tak ich srdce pišťalo? Po najnovšom hrdinovi z nočných správ a tak Booth balil kufre.

Balil kufre nevediac, že Southampton toho ukrýva viac, ako by čakal.

Na zozname milionárskych dovolenkárov vyzeral mladý , čerstvo ženatý itečkar s manželkou - ženou v domácnosti a maličkou dcérkou úplne nevinne.


End file.
